The present invention relates to an improvement in the methods provided which protect people from inadvertently bumping into and injuring themselves on the sharp edges of a fifth wheel trailer hitch while the trailer is not connected to a towing vehicle. More specifically, to a method of providing a hemispherical bumper which attaches to and encloses the protruding portion of a fifth wheel hitch that is not connected to a towing vehicle.
In recent years the fifth wheel type trailer has began to gain in popularity due to the large sizes with relatively low cost that may be achieved.
Common uses for fifth wheel trailers included campers, cargo trailers, flatbeds and livestock trailers. The fifth wheel trailer has a neck that extends outward and has on its lower side a downwardly extending kingpin. This kingpin pivotally attaches to the bed of a tow vehicle, commonly a pickup type truck. When a user reaches a destination such as show or campground the trailer may be unhooked and placed in a level position with stands, jacks or blocks. In this position the kingpin extends downward in an open area. This can create a problem as the kingpin may not be readily visible in a low light situation or to shorter inattentive people such as children. A common situation may be a child running around a camper, not seeing the kingpin and thus, running into a solid metal pin which may cause serious injury.
A second problem with exposed kingpins is the danger of theft. As fifth wheel type trailers become more popular so does the market for stolen trailers. A trailer sitting with an exposed kingpin may be easily attached to a would be thefts vehicle and taken.
Locks for kingpins as used on tractor trailers have been known, two such examples are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,223 issued to NEE, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,718 issued to MICKELSON. Although these patents address the ability to lock a kingpin so as to prevent movement of the trailer, they do not protect the kingpin from inadvertent contact.
From this discussion it can be readily seen that it would be desirable to provide a means of covering or shrouding an exposed kingpin when a fifth wheel trailer is not in use. This covering should aid in protecting people from running into the exposed kingpin, and minimize injury if an inadvertent contact occurs. This covering or shroud should also be easily installed and removed by a user and not be to heavy or cumbersome. Finally, the covering or shroud should be equipped with a lock so as to prevent the unauthorized removal of the shroud and thus, a subsequent theft of the trailer.